


This is my desing...

by EnderWxx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Riding, Sex, Topping from the Bottom, don't take this seriously, kind of funny, no fancy talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in Tumblr posted this:<br/>"What if the first time Hannibal and William have sex Will rides Hannibal. Like he just throws Hannibal onto a couch and mounts him. And Hannibal lets him, because hell, it’s only the first time, he’ll let Will have his way. And William just rides him like there’s no tomorrow and Hannibal is really enjoying it and when they both cum and Will cums on Hannibal’s stomach he starts playing with drawing little designs with it, while Hannibal catches his breath, and then he says the thing. Like what if?"<br/>And I just...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my desing...

It was enough of dancing around each other. Will didn't think he would’ve waited another day. Not with Hannibal's tongue inside his mouth. His own tongue wasn't lazy though.  
And the doctor's hands were all over his back... where did his shirt went?  
Anyways, Will deposed Hannibal's suit, vest, shirt and … damn, too many clothes for a man. Once they're both naked, except Will's socks, because there was no time, really, Will grabbed the doctor's head and kissed him, pressing himself to his body.  
Hannibal was guiding him backwards to the sofa and he knew were it was going. He just couldn't stand it. It's been months, he said to himself, I've been thinking about it for months. 

“I've fantasised with this, you know?”, he said between kisses and biting lips. Hannibal pushed him down on the sofa and walked to his desk, opened a drawer and grabbed the lube. “Nice ass, by the way”  
“Thank you, Will”

Then he came back to him, sat on the cushion and told him to turn around. Will didn't like it, he wanted to see how Hannibal prepared him, but he could wait... could he?  
Hannibal wasted no time. He was also anxious. But he'd make an art of it.  
By the time Will was loose enough, they're both on the edge. “Hannibal, please... do it now or I'll just...”

“On your hands and knees”

“What? No fucking way”

Will thought enough was enough. He turned around, grabbed Hannibal by the shoulders, kind of missed and ended up for on the floor. Very smooth, Will. Hannibal was out of air and Will very embarrassed but his need was stronger. So he sat on Hannibal’s hips, guided his cock inside his ass and sank down on it, moaning.  
Hannibal was so stunned he let himself go, didn't move a muscle until Will started to ride him. Hard. And he thought he was desperate...

The only thing Hannibal could do was to grab a hold on Will's hips and thrust what he could up into him.  
Will was close. He wanted to come so he increased the pace, digging his nails into Hannibal's chest and side. He moaned, then grunted. 

Will arched his back, brought back his hips and his prostate couldn't stand it anymore, one touch to his own cock and he came on the doctor's chest and belly.  
Clenching down on him, he made Hannibal come too, bruising Will's hips with his fingers. His mouth open, eyes on Will's neck...

“Oh my god...” Will glanced down on the mess he made and... the white liquid was so nice on Hannibal... He frowned, trying to see in those lines and little pools something.  
But there was nothing there... So he reached down and touched his semen with his fingers, splattering in lines and curves...  
Hannibal was ticklish but he was so... confused that his own body forgot it. He pulled out of Will, pushing him up and bringing him closer, still on his hips.  
When Will was pleased with the mess, he whispered “This is my design...”

Hannibal swore to never again let him do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is not a serious fanfic
> 
> My Tumblr http://deathpoolquinn.tumblr.com/
> 
> \---- 
> 
>  
> 
> Edited because it was terrible


End file.
